Harry Potter and the Unauthorized Adaptation
by Movimationguy
Summary: We all have our own ways of telling the story of Harry Potter with the help of fanfiction. But how do we really explain what causes them to stray away from the books, movies, or other things? What will the fans say? Will they accuse us of trying to replace what's already "perfect"? Or is it the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Harry Potter_ , the characters, or any elements except the story I've written and the designs I've made for the characters presented.

 **A/N:** This is my first fanfiction story, so I hope that it will be accepted by both Harry Potter fans and Fanfiction writers and editors alike.

Most of my _Harry Potter_ stories will exist within the context of this Universe.

 _Chapter 1_

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. You probably know the story. If you do, you must know how it goes and take it seriously word for word. But ho, things have changed, I see. Others seem to have their own ways of telling it, including me.

You may think, "Who am I to change what already seems perfect?"

You may doubt that these books might have even had flaws the whole time. You may also wonder who I am. I am the author who shall remain nameless and I'll tell you I'm not to be trifled with. My ways of telling it are different. If I write this, even the history of the Wizarding World will be rewritten. Destinies will change, meaning that some characters will see a new light to their futures.

It all began one fateful night, or so I said. A young couple in the West Country of England was close to their untimely demise. You may recall this place as Godric's Hollow. The looming figure of their assassin had broken into their small home and was relatively close to accomplishing his task.

There were three other people in that house; the mother, the father, and their infant son. With their son being only a little older than a year and a half, his future seemed almost bleak. Little did they know that there was a voice of hope looming above them, pouring text onto the page. As soon as mother and son were attacked, there was a rush of dissolving winds. The familiar assassin was literally being erased from the scene! It was more than miraculous for my doing and for the rest of the Wizarding World. Like I said before, history will be rewritten as I write this. In other words, nothing in this story happens without my say-so. This means I have every right to change whatever I want, however I want to. It seems fair, doesn't it, with me being the author and all?

After what happened that night, the small family of three knew it was time to live away from the Wizarding World for a while. After such a miraculous survival, others would surely get interested and their chances of a normal life would be low.

Also, it was at Lily's decision that they live part of their lives the muggle, or non-magic way. This meant that in their house, they would also have television, telephones, and the latest in computer and video technologies.

Lily claimed, "I'll not have my son grow up to be a pig-headed prat." It was because of this, that Lily believed that raising Harry in the muggle world would have its advantages.

The Potters had moved from Godric's Hollow to Liverpool. It seemed the perfect place to live as a means of escape. It was a remote town with relatively no magical folk living there. Now, in addition to parents Lily and James and son Harry, there was a daughter Sarah, born just two years after Voldemort's infamous attack, when Harry was just three years old. There was also the defense of innocent souls. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, the man originally believed to be their betrayer was neither caught nor convicted. The real criminal, Peter Pettigrew, alias "Wormtail" had been caught at the scene of the crime, not by the forces of the Ministry of Magic. It was I that wrote Pettigrew's Azkaban sentence, duping Minister Cornelius Fudge into verifying it. Fudge, or as I like to call him the "World's Biggest Windbag", has been a favorite target of mine for quite some time, in addition to others whom I'll mention later.

It seemed I may have written an almost idyllic future for the Potters. However, some things haven't changed. By age seven, Harry had found his first real friend. A familiar girl with bushy brown hair had moved next door with her parents. They were dentists, named Paul and Jane Granger, who were looking for a peaceful place to work. As the Potters greeted their new neighbors, the girl greeted Harry enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Hermione! Do you live next door? I've just moved here and I thought maybe..."

But before she could finish, they heard teasing nearby, "Ooh, Harry's got a new girlfriend!" This teasing came from then, four year old Sarah. Whenever they were seen together, Harry would always insist, "She's not my girlfriend!" But Sarah would always reply, "She's a girl and she'd your friend. That makes her your girlfriend!"

Both of the Potter children inherited certain aspects from both parents. Harry inherited his father's messy, jet-black hair and his mother's brilliant emerald-green eyes. He also inherited his mother's heart, making him Lily's dream son. Sarah, on the other hand, would inherit her mother's brilliant red hair and her father's hazel eyes. These eyes contained a mischievous glint, making her look like a real tease.

In addition to Sirius Black, only a select few members of the Wizarding community knew of the Potters' secret.

There was Remus Lupin, werewolf and longtime friend of the Potter family. His condition made him seem shunned from the rest of the Wizarding World, but the Potters saw him just as much of a man as anyone else.

There was the Tonks family, cousins of Sirius Black. Mother Andromeda, Father Ted, and Daughter "Don't Call Me" Nymphadora were considered family to the Potters just as much as they were to Sirius. Their daughter, preferably called "Dora" was widely considered the big sister that Harry never had. She helped look after him when he was a baby, so that when his parents weren't around, it was just him and her together. She was a metamorphagus, meaning that she could change her appearance at will. Changing her nose to a pig nose was enough to make Harry giggle. Most of the time, though, she stuck to her regular face, while giving herself a spiky, bubblegum-pink bob haircut. James in particular accepted her through their interest in the art of practical jokes and pranks.

Speaking of which, there were also the Weasleys, all of which had red hair and freckles; Father Arthur, Mother Molly, Sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Daughter Ginny, would also become trusted friends and allies. Ron would become a third member of Harry and Hermione's group. Fred and George would regularly take after James, Sirius, and Dora in their pranking sessions, sparking particular interest from Sarah.

Harry and Hermione spent the entirety of their primary school days together in the same classes with their desks right next to each other. They were so inseparable that some people may have actually believed the things that Sarah teased them about, but that's another part of the story. This part will be told later.

 **A/N:** Thanks for Reading. Hope You Like It!

P.S. Stay Tuned for Updates!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** In addition to the story, as well as the designs, some of which you see in the avatar, I also own the original characters created for this story.

 _Chapter 2_

Over the years, Harry couldn't be happier. He had a big happy family at home and next door with the Grangers. When his father was home, he would teach him Quidditch and imagined his son becoming a seeker on a Hogwarts Quidditch team. On cold days, he would cuddle up to his mother on the sofa. If they fell asleep, Sarah would come downstairs and tickle them mercilessly until they awoke.

At primary school, Harry would spend his spare time at cricket practice, with Hermione watching from the stands. Normally Hermione was a bit of a bookworm and spent most of her time in the library. Whenever Harry had a game, or had to practice for one, she willingly put her books down and went to see her best friend play. Also, whenever they had to, both sets of parents would carpool.

Although Harry and Hermione were inseparable, people at school would go up and ask what a bookworm and an athlete were doing together. Early on though, Harry and Hermione knew that even though both of them had their differences, being able accept each other was much more important.

After a long day at school, nothing felt more inviting than to spend the afternoon at the Potter house, or if they could, spend the night there. Every other weekend, Hermione would spend the night at the Potter's house and would be set up in Harry's room. On the weekends in between, Harry would spend the night at Hermione's house and would be set up in her room.

"Don't engage in any funny business," Paul used to say, jokingly. You mustn't worry, though. The both of them were not even ten years old yet, so neither one of them was one to think of "funny business" if you know what I mean.

The Potter house seemed like the perfect place in Liverpool to have fun on the weekends. With the help of an Undetectable Extension Charm, there was now more space on their land, leaving room for a Quidditch pitch, a swimming hole, and a menagerie. To muggles, it was given a Notice-Me-Not charm, making it look like just another house on the block. The only muggles that were not affected were the Grangers.

Whenever he was up to it, he'd go outside to the family menagerie and help take care of the animals. They had creatures both magical and non-magical, making their menagerie seem like the kind that past kings of England would have had. They had dogs, deer, wolves, horses, owls, parrots, phoenixes, gryphons, and hippogriffs. But Harry's favorites were always the lions.

Hermione was also very sentimental about animals and whenever she came, Harry would take her to meet them. She'd be enraptured by the bears, foxes, badgers, and rabbits, but her absolute favorites were the otters. Besides reading, nothing gave her more pleasure than to sit by their pond and stroke their fur.

Another family friend, Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and game at Hogwarts would occasionally visit and provide his services. When the two of them worked together in the menagerie, another friendship developed. Hagrid knew that Harry would have potential in the Care of Magical Creatures class, as would Hermione, but everyone else thought they should wait until they started Hogwarts to find what they'd be good in.

It was by this time that in addition to his father's messy jet-black hair and his mother's brilliant green eyes, Harry wore his familiar round glasses and had his trademark lightning shaped scar on his forehead. This time, however, it did not give him any connection to Voldemort. He no longer had dreams of Voldemort's actions nor any of his vague memories.

Harry also had a black leather cap, similar to the kind that John Lennon used to wear. Aside from his broomsticks and pets, this was his most prized possession and never left home without wearing it.

Speaking of Lennon, every week, Lily and James would take the Potter children out to dinner in various Liverpool restaurants. It was there that Harry was introduced to The Beatles and knew that their music was another reason for him to wear his hat.

Also, contrary to popular belief, Harry's favorite color was not green. Just like his father, Harry's favorite color was red, which was symbolic of the Potter Family. This, unfortunately, didn't stop Mrs. Weasley from knitting Harry's Christmas jumpers in green.

"It matches your eyes very well," she always commented.

Harry's favorite shirts were always red or white with golden lions embroidered on them. "They suit you, very much," Hermione would always comment.

Aside from all of this, you may be wondering about some certain other characters in this universe. Case in point, the Dursleys. Fortunately, they don't play much of a role in this story. Vernon and Dudley sadly perished after choking on hot dogs, leaving Petunia to cry her eyes out and die from sadness the next day. Why? Because it's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want to.

Since the Potters knew of my existence, as well as what happened in the other universe, they considered it no major loss anyway. They had more important things to worry about, such as living their lives.

By the age of ten, Harry and Hermione were more than anxious to start at Hogwarts the following year. The two of them prided themselves on becoming Gryffindors when they got there. They knew that all the Potters were Gryffindors and that all of the Weasleys were Gryffindors, giving them a chance at keeping their little group together. Harry also knew that since Hermione and his mother were the only ones in their families to go to Hogwarts, he had to do the best he could to keep his family together.

Also, Sarah was looking forward to teasing Hermione about being Harry's girlfriend even more.

It was just a short time until both the Potter and Granger homes would await the arrival of an owl carrying a familiar sealed envelope…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The big day had finally arrived. It was Wednesday, July 31st, 1991. Harry had woken up giggling, only to realize that it was Sarah giving him her trademark tickle fight. The sound of his laughter went outside the door to his room, where some familiar people were waiting.

"He's up," James told the others. Lily was waiting with a chocolate cake with a number eleven-shaped candle. Sirius had transformed into a dog using his animagus abilities, which James also had, except to turn himself into a stag. They used these abilities to comfort Remus, who inevitably had the curse of being a werewolf. He was waiting there while trying to get his transformation from the previous week out of his head. Hermione was also waiting there. She'd spent the night at the Potter House, as it was during the summer holidays, so no one had to worry about school the next day.

The door opened and into the room burst everyone singing, "Happy Birthday". After Harry blew out his candle, expecting it to explode as one of James' and Sirius' pranks, he was relieved to find that it didn't. He was then greeted with hair ruffling from James and Remus, dog licks in the face from Sirius, hugs from Hermione, and kisses from Lily and Sarah.

The group then headed downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. In addition to the cake, there was the usual eggs and bacon, fish and chips, and, Harry's personal favorite, treacle tarts.

Harry then heard a familiar screech outside his window. It was an owl holding a familiar-looking sealed envelope addressed,

'Mr. H. Potter

The Kitchen

10 Newcastle Road

Liverpool'

He took the envelope and read the inscribed text:

 _'_ _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 ** _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_** _by Miranda Goshawk_

 ** _A History of Magic_** _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 ** _Magical Theory_** _by Adalbert Waffling_

 ** _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_** _by Emeric Switch_

 ** _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_** _by Phyllida Spore_

 ** _Magical Drafts and Potions_** _by Arsenius Jigger_

 ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_** _by Newt Scamander_

 ** _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_** _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK'_

Harry smiled sadly at the last part. He looked up at James, "Depressing, huh Dad?" he asked jokingly.

James ruffled his son's hair again. "You cheeky little bugger!" he replied.

"You're one to talk," Lily retorted, jokingly.

"Am I?" James asked, playing along.

"Yes," Lily replied hoping to finish off this joke.

I just wanted to finish that bit also. I needed some kind of dialogue here.

Anyways, Harry pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair black Converse-style sneakers, his favorite red and white striped Polo-style shirt with a small golden lion embroidered on it, and of course, his beloved black Lennon hat.

They made their way for the cars. In the Potter's car were Harry, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Sarah. The car was a maroon Ford Escort Sedan charmed to hold a few extra people. The Grangers followed in their old yellow VW Golf. Hermione had received her letter already and, as expected, was just as enthusiastic as Harry was.

After a four and a half hour drive, which James and Sirius had learned not to complain about, they arrived at their final destination, the Leakey Cauldron, the famous London pub which marked the entrance to Diagon Alley, the London shopping district where young witches and wizards bought school supplies. Harry was glad he had his hat, because it was able to keep his scar hidden.

The first stop was Gringotts, the wizarding bank run by goblins. I won't write the poem on the entranceway here, it'll take up too much time and room, like the Hogwarts letter.

Anyways, when they entered the vaults, Harry's parents took enough galleons, sickles, and knuts to buy their son's robes, wand, books, and other equipment, giving Harry enough to buy something for himself later on. At the Granger's insistence, the Potters had given them a share of their money to pay for Hermione's things as well.

The second stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions. It was here that the two of them would buy their uniforms and were given the usual welcome when they entered.

"Hogwarts, dears?"

Madam Malkin brought them to the fitting stools where a familiar pale boy with slick blond hair was also being fitted. If you haven't guessed, this was Draco Malfoy. He made his usual boasts about how rich his family was, how he could get his father to buy him a broomstick, how he could smuggle it into the school, how it would be a crime if he wasn't picked for the Slytherin Quidditch team, as well as his family's history in Slytherin house.

There's too many of his quotes to put in and I think we all want to get this scene out of the way. I can put in his attitude towards muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, don't you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old pureblood wizarding families, don't you?"

Enough said, don't you think? Having his mother's temper, Harry had the urge to punch this boy in the face, but Hermione was quick enough to stop him, even though her feelings were hurt as well.

"He probably just didn't like your hat," she said, trying to cheer him up.

Don't worry, my dear. There will be a time when he shall be messed with.

After their robes were paid for, the children headed to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

He gave his familiar welcome, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter."

Mr. Ollivander noticed Hermione next to Harry

"And who is this?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Well then, would you please show me your wand arms, then?"

They both showed their wand arms were on the right. Hermione ended up with a 10 ¾ inch vine wand with a dragon heartstring at the center. After several tries, Harry ended up with his familiar holly and phoenix feather wand.

"Curious," Mr. Ollivander noted. "Very curious"

It was really curious that Harry would still end up with this wand, when Voldemort was no more, and his powers no longer had any effect on him. Little did Ollivander realize that these mysterious things were being caused not by any witch or wizard, but rather by me.

Just then, Harry heard a tap on the window. Outside was Hagrid holding a cage containing a trademark snowy owl.

"Happy Birthday," he called.

As you may have guessed, Harry named his owl Hedwig. Hermione, on the other hand, headed for the Magical Menagerie, where an odd-looking cat named Crookshanks stole her heart. She'd wanted a cat of her own for as far back as she could remember and at last, her parents would let her have one.

By the time they went in to buy their books, Harry knew that Hermione would spend the whole afternoon in the store browsing for books. It was Lily who convinced Harry to let her have her fun. But by the time they were ready to leave for the evening, Hermione was not tired at all.

"I'm just getting started," she said excitedly.

After buying other supplies, they decided to spend the night at the Leakey Cauldron to avoid a long ride home. They enjoyed a dinner of hamburgers with chips and butterbeer, with treacle tarts for dessert. After trudging up the stairs, Harry was set up in a bedroom with Hermione and Sarah. Soon enough, Harry flopped down on the bed and fell asleep, but not before Sarah teased him about Hermione being his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Harry made the rest of his summer count in unexpected ways. Every day, as his parents saw him wearing his prized Lennon hat, they felt he needed something else to go with it.

One day, James came into Harry's room with a newly remodeled Rickenbacker electric guitar that he'd bought from a local secondhand store.

"It's charmed to stay durable and work without an amplifier," he explained.

James also pulled a newly restored Hohner harmonica

"It's charmed to play in any key," he continued.

Harry didn't consider actually playing his instruments at first, but eventually decided to at least try them out. They were inseparable ever since.

As the summer progressed, the Weasleys started coming over more often and it gave Harry the chance to introduce them to his music.

If you thought you knew Ron Weasley, you'd expect him to nitpick at muggle things and question how they could possibly be fun. But if I know Ron Weasley, then he's still inherited his father's curiosity for muggle things.

After listening to such music, his curiosity peaked. He bought a drum kit in the same secondhand shop, had it magically repaired, and added the durability charm, resulting in several nights of pounding away on his drums while soundproofing his bedroom to not disturb anyone else in the house. This gave his mother a complete ease of mind, as opposed to the usual explosions from Fred and George's bedrooms.

One day, while Fred and George set off an explosion, James and Sirius stepped into the room with some gifts.

"Hey, easy on the smoke there, lads" James warned.

"Save it for the professionals," Sirius added, "Or then, I suppose you don't want these?"

Fred was handed a remodeled Hofner electric bass, while George was given a used Rickenbacker guitar of a different model. Both guitars had the same charms and similar modifications.

After giving them a try, you could say they made practicing their music a third daily ritual, after pranks and Quidditch.

The way I talk about their sudden interest in music does sound random or ludicrous, does it not? Either way, it is my story

It was the morning of September 1st, 1991. Harry was expecting one of Sarah's tickle fights, but instead, he was woken up early by a familiar mess of bushy brown hair.

"Harry! Harry, wake up! We're going to Hogwarts today! We can't be late!"

Hermione had, once again, slept over the night before and she wanted to wake Harry up early so they could be the first to get to King's Cross Station.

When Harry put his glasses on, he heard an explosion. Above his head were some fireworks saying, "Marauders Rule!" Harry knew this meant that his father was expecting him to start the next generation of Marauders when he went to Hogwarts.

Harry's reply to this was, "Maybe, maybe not."

Harry dressed himself in his favorite shirt, a pair of jeans, his black sneakers, and, of course, his hat, gathered all his things, and headed downstairs. The group crammed into the car again with the Grangers following. When they got to King's Cross Station, they were already ahead of a few families that were also trying to be the first to the train.

Once they entered Platform 9 ¾, Sarah, of course, had to make her complaints about not being able to go or tease Hermione. While there were several families boarding the train, none of them came bustling towards the Potters, trying to get their attention. It was because of this that Harry had decided to call his hat "Lucky Lennon".

By the time the kids had boarded the train, a familiar family of redheads had entered the platform.

Harry and Hermione then heard a couple of voices say, "Don't worry, Gin. We'll send you loads of owls and maybe even a Hogwarts toilet seat."

Harry just had to snicker at this, as he immediately knew who was saying that. Hermione couldn't help but snicker also, which isn't something you'd expect from her. If you knew Hermione Granger, you'd expect her to roll her eyes and mutter, "boys" after a joke like that. Fortunately, spending the last four years with the Potter family taught her to lighten up a little.

Lily kissed Harry goodbye, while James ruffled his hair, along with Sirius and Remus. Before he boarded the train, James handed him a folded parchment.

"Take this," he offered.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I made it during my school days, along with your godfather, Remus, and Wormtail. We used it to get around the castle, scot-free," James explained

"I know you won't have much use for it, but I still want you to have it. All you have to do is tap your wand and reply, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

As they entered a compartment, Hermione sat down with her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ (no surprise there), while Harry sat down listening to a Beatles cassette on his Walkman. It was enchanted to run on magic, rather than battery-powered electronics, as they are not allowed in Hogwarts.

I did say it was my story, but then again, who wants to use batteries in the Wizarding World?

While they relaxed, they noticed one of the boys from the redheaded family tap on the glass. This was Ron Weasley.

"Hey guys," he greeted as he opened the compartment door.

He noticed Harry listening to his Walkman and took out the enchanted Walkman that the Potters had given him. He inserted a cassette copy of Ringo Starr's self-titled solo album and begun to listen contently.

The boys had their instruments packed so they could practice on the weekends. While Harry and Ron were listening to their music, the woman pushing the sweets trolley came by. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she queried. Harry got a little bit of everything for the three of them. Hermione knew her parents wouldn't approve of her eating these, being dentists and all, but this was a rule she didn't mind breaking.

And if you were expecting this next part to happen, well it did.

"It's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," said a slimy voice "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron tried to hide his usual snicker.

"Think my name's funny, do you? There's no need to ask you yours," he retorted "Red hair, freckles, and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley."

He looked to Hermione.

"And you. I've never seen you before," he retorted "Your name?"

"Hermione Granger," she replied coldly.

"Why you're just a filthy mudblood, aren't you," He replied.

"You'll soon find that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," he continued "I can help you there."

He held out his hand, but Harry clearly wasn't interested in his attitude.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry answered.

Just then, Malfoy felt a rather hard slap to his face. He then looked at Harry accusingly as he rubbed his cheek.

"You'll regret this Potter," he threatened before leaving.

Hermione stood up, "Harry, what did you do to him?"

"It wasn't me," Harry replied

"Then, who?" She asked.

I think you can guess who really gave Malfoy that little slap. And I'm just getting started. As the story continues, there will be plenty of other ways to mess with Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Anyways, the rest of the ride went fairly smoothly. The three of them changed into their robes as the train neared the Hogsmeade station. As they disembarked, Hagrid was by the docks to greet them.

"Hello, Harry," He called.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry replied.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron gathered into a boat and stared up at the castle in awe, until Hagrid's voice called,

"Heads down!"

All of the children ducked as they passed under the ivory curtain and approached a boat dock, where they disembarked. Hagrid led the children towards the stairs where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she begun. "Now, in a few minutes, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, smirked at the mention of their ancestral house, much to the disgust of our Golden Trio.

Now, while you are here," McGonagall continued "Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points."

If this was happening in the original timeline, you could have expected Hermione to have a look that said, "I told you so", after hearing that last part.

At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup," McGonagall concluded. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

If you think I've droned on too long with McGonagall's lines, think again. From my standpoint, there's nothing wrong with what she has to say. Also, it gave me the chance to throw in some comedic lines of my own.

At last, the doors opened and McGonagall led the children towards the teachers' table, where the old, battered sorting hat was waiting.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," McGonagall instructed.

"Hannah Abbott," she called.

A cheerful blonde girl with pigtails was the first to be sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called.

Hannah cheerfully skipped towards the Hufflepuff table, which more first-year girls would do after being sorted. After she was sorted, then came two more Hufflepuffs, five Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors, and three Slytherins.

Before they knew it, it was Hermione's turn to be sorted. I won't drive you through the whole ceremony in full detail. It will take too long, which is why I left out the sorting hat's song.

Hermione silently begged with the hat until it made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione cheerfully skipped towards the Gryffindor table, just like in the first movie, as more children were sorted. Then came one Gryffindor, three Ravenclaws, two Slytherins, and three Hufflepuffs, until it was Draco Malfoy's turn.

Do I even need to say where he was sorted?

("SLYTHERIN!")

Malfoy cockily joined the Slytherin table, as the next bunch was sorted. Down from the teachers' table came one Slytherin, one Hufflepuff, three Gryffindors, and two Ravenclaws and before Harry knew it, it was his turn.

This time, though, the hat did consider placing him in Slytherin. This was because Harry knew something that no one else did; that I was the cause of all of this.

It wasn't hard to get the hat to accept Harry's choice, though.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry eagerly joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table, where many of the older students came to shake hands with him, including Percy, Fred, and George, as well as Oliver Wood, who I'll talk more about later.

After sorting one Gryffindor, one Slytherin, two Hufflepuffs, and a Ravenclaw, it was Ron's turn to be sorted.

"Ah, another Weasley. I know just what to do with you… GRYFFINDOR!"

A relieved Ron made his way to the Gryffindor table as the last student was sorted into Slytherin.

There were too many names on the list for me to go into detail about.

As the sorting ceremony came to a close, well… do I even need to say who stood up to make his announcement?

"Let the feast begin."

The welcoming feast had begun and instantly, giant platters of food had arisen through the tables. Ron had eagerly anticipated this, given his ridiculously large appetite.

As everyone dug in, a ghostly head popped out from the table.

"Hello, how are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!"

As the ghost rose from the table, more ghosts came to join him at the different house tables.

Ron immediately recognized the ghost, "I know you! You're Nearly-Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind," Nick corrected.

"Nearly Headless?" Hermione asked with a bit of a know-it-all tone, "How can you be Nearly Headless?"

"Like this," Nick replied as he tore his head from his neck, slightly, much to Hermione's disgust.

It seemed within Hermione's character to ask him that question in that tone, didn't it? After all, it worked so well in the first movie, right?

Also, you could argue that this, and Ron's eating habits, may have caused Hermione to lose her appetite, but that's another story.

Anyways, once the feast concluded, Percy led the first year Gryffindors towards Gryffindor tower.

"Keep an eye on the staircases," he warned "They like to change."

They kept going on up the stairs until they reached the familiar portrait of a Fat Lady.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy replied.

The door to the tower opened and the children entered a rather cozy-looking room with a fireplace.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. The boys' dormitories are upstairs to the left. The girls' are the same on your right," Percy instructed. "You'll find that all your belongings have already been brought up."

Harry and Hermione hugged each other goodnight before heading up to their respective dormitories. Hedwig was perched over by Harry's bed and Harry snuggled into his bed, eagerly awaiting the surprises that would await him during his first year at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't written any new chapters yet. I've been busy with other things and haven't had the time.

 _Chapter 6_

The next morning, Harry woke up excitedly, but Ron, being himself, was still fast asleep and practically snoring the roof off. With Hermione sleeping in the girls' dormitories, the torch was finally passed to Harry for waking his roommates up. Harry shook his friend's shoulder.

"Ron! Ron, wake up!" Harry called to his friend. "Come on, or you'll miss breakfast!"

Ron usually woke up groggily, but his energy was always restored by the time he got to the breakfast table. As the two of them entered the Great Hall, Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't there. He was just about to worry about her, until he remembered where she could be, of all places. I forgot to mention that the Potter home also had a rather extensive and well-stocked library, and Hermione would also spend as much time as she could reading in there, but that's beside the point.

The next second, Harry could see Hermione enter the Great Hall, looking as cheerful as she'd ever be on the first day of school. She then sat down next to Harry and greeted him,

"Good Morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks Hermione. You?"

"Very well, thanks. I was in the library this morning doing a bit of light reading, until Madam Pince chased me out to go and get breakfast."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the last part.

The next moment, the three friends were handed their timetables, which read,

 _Hogwarts First Year Gryffindor Timetable:_

 _7:00-9:30 am – Breakfast_

 _9:30-9:45 am – Break_

 _12:00-1:00 pm – Lunch_

 _Monday_

 _9:45-10:45 am – Potions_

 _10:45-11:00 am – Break_

 _11:00 am-12:00 pm - History of Magic_

 _1:00-1:15 pm – Break_

 _1:15-2:15 pm – Charms_

 _2:15-2:30 pm – Break_

 _2:30-3:30 pm – Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _Tuesday_

 _9:45-10:45 am – Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _10:45-11:00 am – Break_

 _11:00 am-12:00 pm – Herbology_

 _1:00-1:15 pm – Break_

 _1:15-2:15 pm – History of Magic_

 _2:15-2:30 pm – Break_

 _2:30-3:30 pm – Transfiguration_

 _Wednesday_

 _9:45-10:45 am – Herbology_

 _10:45-11:00 am – Break_

 _11:00 am-12:00 pm - Transfiguration_

 _1:00-1:15 pm – Break_

 _1:15-2:15 pm – History of Magic_

 _2:15-2:30 pm – Break_

 _2:30-3:30 pm – Charms_

 _12:00-1:00 am – Astronomy_

 _Thursday_

 _9:45-10:45 am – Charms_

 _10:45-11:00 am – Break_

 _11:00 am-12:00 pm – Herbology_

 _1:00-1:15 pm – Break_

 _1:15-2:15 pm – Transfiguration_

 _2:15-2:30 pm – Break_

 _2:30-3:15 pm – Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _3:15-3:30 pm – Flying_

 _Friday_

 _9:45 am-12:00 pm – Double Potions_

 _1:00-1:15 pm – Break_

 _1:15-2:15 pm – Charms_

 _2:15-2:30 pm – Break_

 _2:30-3:30 pm – Break_

 _3:30-6:00 pm – Break_

 _6:00-8:00 pm – Dinner_

If you think I've gone on too long writing this, it was hard enough getting it organized.

Harry couldn't wait for Thursday afternoon, because it finally gave him a chance to go flying during his first year at school.

"I'm just glad we've got off all Friday afternoon," Ron exclaimed.

After finishing breakfast, the three friends headed off to class. It was a Monday, so their first class was potions. Before starting at Hogwarts, Lily was usually hard at work in the potions lab at the Potter house and hoped that Harry would inherit her skills. In this story, he knew there were no more Dursleys to pummel him if he got better marks than Dudley, so he was allowed to do as well as he wanted, especially since Hermione was there to help him.

When they got to class, they were the first to arrive. Harry and Hermione sat together, as per usual, while Ron sat next to another boy named Seamus Finnegan. Soon enough, after more students filed in, that certain Potions master with greasy black hair and an unshaven face entered the room with his cloak billowing behind him.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," He began "As you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. Still, I don't expect many of you to appreciate it. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Well, what were you expecting him to say?

Anyways, for the uninitiated, his name was Severus Snape. And no, I haven't forgotten his story arc.

"Then again," he continued "Maybe so few of you have come to Hogwarts with skills so advanced, I may test your confidence."

And who did you think he asked?

"Potter!" he snapped, "Tell me… what would I get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry remembered something his mother had told him, "My mum said it makes the Draught of the Living Dead, sir."

Snape seemed shocked, not so much that Harry knew the answer, but really the mention of his mother. His face then turned stone cold.

"Well then, where would you look if I wanted you to find a bezoar?"

"My mum said it's in a goat's stomach."

Hermione had her hand raised, but Snape ignored her. His face turned even colder.

"Then, what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"Mum said they're the same plant, and they're also called aconite. Uncle Mooney…"

"Enough!" Snape shouted. He held Harry's attention with his trademark death glare.

"You so dare to mention that woman! Twenty points from Gryffindor for your mouth."

After this, you may have expected Hermione to try and placate Harry, but this time, she felt his anger. Next to Hermione and his father, Harry held his mother closest to his heart and Hermione idolized Lily's intelligence, as well as her temper. It was because of this that Harry decided to write a letter home. He tied the finished letter to Hedwig's leg and she took off for Liverpool.

On Newcastle Road, Lily was working in the kitchen when all of a sudden, Hedwig appeared in the window. Lily hadn't expected Harry to write home so soon, but when she read his letter, it changed everything.

It read,

 _Dear Mum,_

 _The three of us got sorted into Gryffindor and everything seemed like it was going great! Dad was right, the food here is unbelievable. But by the time we started our first class, everything came crashing down._

 _Our potions teacher is called Professor Snape. He asked me a few questions and I remembered everything you taught me. But when I mentioned you, he got all angry. He acted all like you shouldn't be my mother and took twenty points of Gryffindor just for that. How can he say any of that about you? Did he even know you? If he did, then what do I do about that?_

 _Anyways, give my regards to Dad, Padfoot, Mooney, and Sarah and tell them I'll write them soon. I'll write you again soon too._

 _Your loving son,_

 _Harry._

 _P.S. Tell Sarah that Hermione is still NOT my girlfriend!_

Lily couldn't help but giggle at the last part.

She thought, "Oh, but she will be. I know she will someday."

She went back to the part about Snape.

She thought, "Old Sev, hmm?"

At the thought of him, she knew exactly what to do. But, I'm not telling yet. Unlike many of you, I don't particularly care for this certain potions master. If you thought Snape was a great man, let's let him see about that.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

By the time their first Transfiguration class was due to start, Harry and Ron were already present, no doubt thanks to Hermione. A familiar-looking cat was sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk. You may be wondering who showed up late if they didn't. Soon enough, the door opened and in burst Malfoy with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Oh, what I can't do to this universe.

By the way, what do you think happened next?

The cat turned into none other than Professor McGonagall herself, and boy, was she not pleased.

"Sorry we're late Professor," Malfoy said in an exaggerated tone. "We had to comb our hair and push aside the dirt from out shoes."

He smirked at Hermione as he said that, but Professor McGonagall was clearly in no mood for Malfoy feigning innocence.

"We'll have none of your deplorable attitudes, Mr. Malfoy. That will be fifteen points from Slytherin for lateness."

If you thought I was being too hard on the bad boy, at least it gave McGonagall a chance to get back at Snape.

Anyways, the rest of the week went by rather nicely until Thursday, when it was time for their first flying lesson. Hermione still had her fear of flying, even with all the times Harry talked her into going flying with him.

"Don't worry, Hermione," he reassured her, "We'll get through this together."

Outside on the grounds, the children all lined up next to a broom as Madam Hooch stepped out to greet them.

"Good afternoon, children," she begun, "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone step up to the left side of their broom."

All of the children did as they were told.

"Now," she continued, "Stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'UP!'"

All of the children said it, but Harry's broom was the first to respond.

If you're wondering the incident that happened at this first flying lesson, prepare to be entertained. Instead of Neville Longbottom, it was Draco Malfoy. He was eager to outdo Harry and saw this as his chance. He kicked off too early, much to Madam Hooch's displeasure.

"Mr. Malfoy, exactly where do you think you're going?"

By the time he heard her tone of voice, he looked back and, because of carelessly not paying attention to where he was going, it was time for abject humiliation. He crashed into one of the castle walls, causing him to fly off his broom and get his pants caught on part of a nearby statue.

And what do you think happened next. Not only did he fall right to the ground, but the clutches of the statue ripped his pants right off. As Madam Hooch went to fetch him and bring him to the Hospital Wing, everyone laughed and pointed, not so much because of Malfoy's injuries, but really because under his pants, he wore white underpants with pink hearts all over them. Hermione was included among the children that laughed at Malfoy, really because of the whole lightening up thing I mentioned earlier.

When Madam Hooch returned, she taught the children the basics and gave particular attention towards Harry's performance on a broomstick.

"Harry Potter," she called.

Harry flew down and approached Madam Hooch curiously.

"I'd like to see you at the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts," she told him.

This is something that Harry hadn't expected, but naturally it got him excited. By the day tryouts had begun, he was eager to go for it, but Hermione was worried about him getting his hopes up.

"Your chances of getting on the team aren't very good, Harry," she warned him.

"I'm going to try, though," he responded.

When he got down to the pitch, there were already quite a few people trying out to be the next seeker. Some even laughed that a first year was trying to get on the team. Harry was counting on, not only himself, but also his hat to help him win. In fact, he was so concerned about his hat that he charmed it so that it would stay on while he was in the air, so it would make him seem luckier. However, the attention from McGonagall, Hooch, and Oliver Wood was not directed to his hat, but to the fact that he was exactly the seeker they were hoping for.

As expected, word began to spread that Harry Potter was the youngest seeker in a century. Just as Harry was about to write a letter home stating the news, Hedwig swooped down and dropped a familiar-shaped parcel at the Gryffindor table.

On the parcel he found a note which read,

 _Potter,_

 _I've talked it over with your parents. Do not open this at the table._

 _Good Luck._

This caught the attention Snape, who stormed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter!"

Harry looked up to see Snape giving him another trademark death glare.

"You dare to disrupt my confidence and ease of mind by going on to be the youngest to partake in that silly sport!" He spewed.

Malfoy came up from behind and grabbed the broom.

"And you've got a broomstick! First-years aren't allowed. You'll get what you deserve this time Potter" He smirked.

Just as he was about to report the broomstick with Snape following behind, a familiar red-headed figure stood in their way, and boy was she mad! Malfoy dropped the broom into Snape's hands, who was too stunned to speak.

"Lily," He stammered, "I-I…"

"Yes, it's me," she responded, taking the broom out of his hands, "And I've got a few words to say to you, Sev."

Snape was even more stunned now. She hadn't called him Sev since their last friendly meeting.

"Mum!" Harry called.

Harry was beyond thrilled that his mother had come to Hogwarts. He smiled as she handed him back his broomstick and kissed him on the forehead.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had an old friend to meet up with," she replied.

Harry's face lit up, as he knew exactly who she was talking about. Lily approached Snape again.

"Let's talk alone, shall we?" she suggested, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the Great Hall.

Malfoy was obviously too scared to try and challenge Harry to a duel, but her presence did get the attention of one other man in the room, Dumbledore. If you're wondering where these sudden changes in directions are coming from, I'll promise you that I won't keep going along the same way the first book did. After all, I didn't say any dark stuff was happening this year, did I?

Anyways, Lily dragged Snape to the potions room and locked the door behind her.

"Alright Sev, what's this all about?" she ordered.

"Lily…" he tried to placate her.

"Don't. You. Lily. Me," she threatened. "I've heard from Harry how you don't exactly appreciate him or the rest of my family.

"I shouldn't" he retorted "He is, after all, just as arrogant and lazy as his father…"

"Don't you dare say that," Lily snapped. "I think you should know better than to mess with a lioness protecting her cubs. From here on out, things are going to be different. So, if I hear about this again, you'll be in big trouble."

She was then interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened the door to find Professor Dumbledore there waiting for her with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Mrs. Potter, would you mind seeing me in my office?" He queried.

"Well, I just happen to have the time," she replied sarcastically.

She followed Dumbledore into his office where an important conference was about to be held.

I should have mentioned that for quite some time, Dumbledore looked at Harry strangely. Really, this was because what happened on that night ten years before had left him scratching his head, along with several of the other members of the Hogwarts staff. Dumbledore was hoping to settle the situation once and for all by the time they got there. He handed her a phial.

"Take this," he requested.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'll be needing you to answer a few questions for me."

"Don't bother," she replied, knowingly. "I, Lily Evans Potter, swear on my life that I am who I say I am," she recited, waving her wand as a thin stream of fire was emitted.

Dumbledore was shocked to say the least. It didn't take him long to recover, however.

"Right then," he remembered "I must ask you some other questions. First of all, what happened? How did you survive?"

"All that happened was a rush of sweeping winds that literally erased Voldemort from the scene," Lily answered.

"You no longer fear to speak his name, I see," Dumbledore remarked.

"After what I went through that night, it seemed obvious that things were going to change," she stated.

"Yes, well," Dumbledore continued, "I need to talk to you about your sister."

"What of my sister?"

"I was planning on bringing Harry to her, in case anything should happen to you. Now that I see that you're alive, I expect you to move into her home for your own safety," he replied.

"But she's been gone for years," Lily reasoned.

"Years?" Dumbledore asked, clearly confused.

"And so have her husband and son," Lily added.

"How is that possible?" He queried

"Because they died years ago," Lily replied, "What part is confusing you?"

"I cast protective wards around your sister's home, that would give you and Harry protection through the blood you all share," Dumbledore started.

"My sister, her husband, and her son died from a food and depression related incident years ago," Lily finalized, "I just told you that, so the new owners of that house will have a few things to say to you, Albus."

Dumbledore couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't planned on any of this and wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Right then, well… Thank you for your time," he dismissed.

Dumbledore was in a puzzle. It seemed that with what happened to both the Potters and the Dursleys, the Potters had to be safe wherever they were, and with the strange disappearance of the Dark Lord, the other Dark witches and wizards would no longer be lurking about, but rather hiding away, wondering what to do next.

If this was the case, then Dumbledore wasn't so sure he was really needed in the Wizarding Society anymore. But he didn't give up hope just yet, because he never forget that in the Wizarding World everyone had an important role to play, and whatever role it was, it was always important.

Also, he, like many others in the Wizarding World was about to realize that there was one voice causing all this. If they find out about me soon enough, things will surely get even more fun than they were before.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

The rest of the fall term seemed to go by on a whim. Just after making the team, it was Hermione's birthday. When she awoke, she excitedly headed down the stairs to the common room, where Harry was waiting for her. He greeted her with a hug and unwittingly with a kiss on the forehead. I emphasize that he unwittingly did it.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered.

"Thanks," she replied. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he'll be along in a few minutes," he replied as they headed down to breakfast.

By the time they got to the Great Hall, Ron was right behind them and he eagerly sat down to ingest yet another meal.

When Snape saw Harry and Hermione walking together, he couldn't help but recall his first year of Hogwarts and the times he and Lily had spent together. In fact, he was so lost in memory, he couldn't even think of a way to penalize Harry.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, while Harry and Hermione were gathering their meal, Harry was gathering some strawberry muffins, as he knew they were Hermione's favorite pastry. The school day seemed to go by in minutes. Hermione had all her favorite classes, including charms and transfiguration, and no potions, so Snape wouldn't have to make her angry on her birthday.

After the feast that night, Harry held Hermione's birthday party in the Gryffindor common room. Since she had her favorite pastries with breakfast, it was only fair that she'd have her favorite cake, Lily's strawberry cake, brought all the way from Liverpool just for the occasion.

Just before the best part of the party happened, Hermione opened her presents. The first was from her roommates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who had given her some hair products, such as brushes, clips, shampoos and conditioners, all pink and/or glittery. It was when she opened them that she decided throwing up would be a pleasurable experience. She made a note to herself to remove all the glitter and turn everything from pink to blue, which was her real favorite color. She felt relieved when she opened Harry's gift, which was a first-edition copy of her favorite book, _Hogwarts, a History_. She then hugged Harry for dear life for almost a minute before she let go.

The best moment of the party happened when Harry, Ron, Fred, and George broke out their instruments and started playing. Some of the children had heard this type of guitar and drum sound from a group called The Weird Sisters, but for the first time, they were hearing it in a more fun, polished, optimistic way.

Hermione's birthday party was just the beginning for them. Professor Dumbledore had them scheduled to play at the Halloween feast as well. One day, while the boys were on their way to practice, Snape caught them carrying their instruments through the halls.

"What is all this?" He demanded.

"Doesn't look like anything we'd allow here at Hogwarts, now does it, Mr. Potter," he spat before anyone could answer.

"I'll be taking them, and fifty points from Gryffindor for…"

But before he could finish, he heard an alarm blaring from inside his cloak. I forgot to mention that before she left the school that other day, Lily had installed a special alarm inside Snape's robes. Every time he badmouthed Harry, she'd hear it through that device and give Snape a nice talking to. She never lost hope that Snape would let go of his disappointment for life and be her best friend again.

This whole scene didn't go unnoticed, though. Draco Malfoy, who made it practically a hobby to spy on Harry to try and get him in trouble, had seen this and saw it as the perfect plan, after trying to get him expelled over the whole broomstick moment.

By the time the Halloween feast had come around, the whole school was to hear the boys' music and little did anyone realize that it could lead to the biggest thing to ever hit the Wizarding World… in time, that is. But that wasn't the only thing everyone was talking about. By the time they were to start performing, Draco Malfoy, his father Lucius Malfoy, and the World's Biggest Windbag Cornelius Fudge entered the Great Hall and tried to break up the whole show.

"See what I did, Potter?" Draco taunted.

"Now Draco," Lucius scolded "Let the adults handle this. Minister, do the honors?"

"Mr. Potter, Messers Weasley, this is a riot among underage wizards doing things they are not supposed to do. I demand that you stop this at once," He spat, while pompously sticking his nose and pointer finger in the air.

This is where things really got interesting. I knew that Fudge knew that there were no rules against this at all and he only eagerly agreed to do this because of the handsome payment that Lucius offered him.

It was time for more wedgies, and this time, they weren't caused by careless accidents. The three of them were grabbed by their pants, lifted into the air, and hung to the point where they fell out of their pants and their underwear was showing. As it turned out, all three of them wore the same kind; white with pink hearts all over.

As everyone in the Great Hall, excluding Snape, were laughing at their misfortune, they were thrown out of the Great Hall as to not disturb the concert again. Before the boys could continue, however, Snape angrily stormed up to the stage.

"Potter, I don't know what sort of ploy you have up your sleeve, but I'm going to…"

"Now Severus, this is not Mr. Potter's doing," Dumbledore interrupted.

It was by this time that Dumbledore seemed to sense something strange in the air, and my presence about to be discovered.

"You're right!" My voice boomed.

Some people looked up in awe, others cowered like pussy pansies.

"It's all my doing!" I continued.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I'll not tell you my name, but I'm no one to be trifled with," I replied. "So know this, I'm the one who knows all and sees all, and makes it all happen."

"So it's because of you that the Dark Lord is gone, and that the Wizarding World lives in peace," Hermione realized.

"Precisely," I replied. "So if there's anyone out there I don't like, I'll just get rid of him altogether."

Normally, I think you'd expect everyone to fear someone like me after revealing that little secret. Obviously, it was a complete revelation to Dumbledore. But, the kids didn't mind, because now they could listen to their music without any interruptions.

Soon enough, the first Quidditch match of the Season had come around, obviously being Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Sarah, of course, had to attend, only this time, Sarah couldn't do her usual teasing. Without dark threats roaming the castle, Harry didn't have to worry about anyone jinxing his broom, so he was able to catch the snitch almost immediately when he had the chance.

To celebrate Gryffindor's victory, a party was held in the Gryffindor common room, with yet another performance by this little group.

Even sooner, Christmastime had come around and the little group was to play at the Potter Christmas Party. The three friends were riding the Hogwarts Express excitedly, until Malfoy showed up with his goons, having not forgotten his abject humiliation.

"You think you can make a fool of me, do you, Potter?" Malfoy spat. "Well, my father and the Minister of Magic haven't forgotten about you, your riff-raffs and mudbloods, and when we're through with you, we'll…"

But before he could finish, he felt something changing on him. All of a sudden, his hair was growing longer and curlier and his sleek black robes were replaced by a pink pastel baby doll dress.

"My father will hear about this too, Potter!" he cried before Crabbe and Goyle carried him away, bridal-style towards a compartment where two other Slytherin girls, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode, were looking for a doll.

"Good on the narrator that time," Ron remarked.

"Um, that was me," Harry 'corrected'.

"What?!" Hermione questioned.

"Just kidding," Harry reassured.

Of course, I would have done that. After all, Harry was such a good boy. By the time they'd reached King's Cross Station, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Sarah were all waiting for them, along with the Tonks family, who I mentioned earlier. James, Sirius, Remus, and Ted all ruffled Harry's hair, while Lily, Sarah, and Andromeda all greeted him with hugs and kisses. Harry was especially excited to see Dora, his big sister in all but blood.

"Dora," he cried as he dashed for her.

"Hey, baby brother," she giggled as she hugged him for dear life, plastering his forehead with a big kiss.

"Dora, I'm not a baby anymore," Harry complained, "I'm in my first year at Hogwarts."

"So, it doesn't matter what Dumbledore says," She retorted tomboyishly "You're always going to be my baby brother. Even when you take Hermione on your first date."

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the last part.

The Tonks were staying at the Potter house for Christmas, along with the Grangers, and the Weasleys. While the adults got the tree and decorations ready, the kids were all set up with Fred, George, and Percy in their own rooms, Ginny in Sarah's bedroom, and Ron and Hermione in Harry's bedroom. Dora was also set up in there, as she was whenever she stayed at the Potters' in the past.

The next day was spent doing some last minute shopping in Diagon Alley just before Christmas Eve. When the big morning came, Harry and Ron were given a rather rude awakening from the girls. Sarah gave Harry her trademark tickle fight while Ginny gave it to Ron. Hermione and Dora were plastering his face with kisses to try and wake him up. Sure enough his eyes shot open.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. It's Christmas!" Dora cried.

Hermione helped Harry up and the children raced down the stairs towards the tree. Sarah unwrapped one toy unicorn after another to add to the collection that filled her bedroom. Ron opened mounds of apparel merchandise from his favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, along with some new drumsticks. Fred and George unwrapped gift baskets from their favorite shop, Zonko's, along with some extra guitar picks. Ginny unwrapped some apparel merchandise from her favorite team, the Holyhead Harpies, as well as a talking Harry Potter doll. Apparently the word had gotten out and sure enough, Potter merchandise begun to fill every store.

Hermione unwrapped several books she wanted to get from Flourish and Blott's, but was unable to get. She couldn't help but notice that they each had a card which read,

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I haven't forgotten._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_.

Hermione couldn't help but hug and kiss Harry mercilessly for that. Everyone else seemed to be thinking,

"Wedding bells are going to chime."

Before Harry unwrapped his present, he found a card which read,

 _Your Father left this in my possession before your disappearance. In light of recent events, it should be returned to you. I know you won't have much use for it, but your father would want you to have it._

 _Use it well._

And just what do you think he unwrapped?

Inside the packaging was a familiar silvery cloak. James, Sirius, and Remus were beyond ecstatic about this.

"I never thought I'd see this old thing again," James laughed.

"Neither did I," Lily grumbled.

"Oh, you," James teased.

James explained to Harry that passing down that cloak was a family tradition and it gave Harry an idea. Later that night, when the Christmas party begun, the stage was set up for the band to play. Everyone heard footsteps, but couldn't see who was making them. Lily, though, wasn't so convinced.

By the time they reached the stage, the boys had unsurprisingly removed the invisibility cloak as the audience cheered and applauded while Lily smiled and shook her head. By the time the boys played their second song, the house was roaring with excitement, especially from the girls. Sarah, of course, took the opportunity to make her usual jokes.

Harry was having such a good time, he had yet to realize that things would start to get hard when he returned to Hogwarts. When he does, he'll see where some of the professors are coming from, and maybe even bring light back to their dark times. If he does, maybe it can be just the thing the Wizarding World needed all along.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Christmas went by rather quickly for everyone staying in the Potter house, as did the rest of the holiday. The band was such a big hit, the adults had gotten into an argument over who was the biggest fan of Harry's group. Dora seemed to scream the loudest for them, being closest to Harry in age. The argument seemed to last for almost a week, until Harry made some suggestions to his parents for what else they could do.

They had some new animals brought to the menagerie. These were animals you'd likely find in a colder climate and their sections would be charmed to stay cold and snowy for the rest of the year. They included polar bears, wolves, huskies, malamutes, penguins, Siberian tigers, and snow leopards. Hermione spent a particular amount of time with the tigers and snow leopards, being a cat person. The unicorns seemed well adapted to the climate, so it gave Sarah the chance to ride them through the snow.

Harry and his friends had such an incredible time at the Potter house, that before they knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. On Platform 9/34, Harry was given his usual hair ruffles from the three marauders, as well as kisses from his mother and sister, not to mention their teasing, before joining his friends on the express.

Up until now, Harry had forgotten all about me and what I did to Fudge and the Malfoys and the impression I left on Dumbledore and the staff. This gave him a complete ease of mind, which, unfortunately, only lasted about a minute. Soon enough, Malfoy came by their compartment smirking.

"The game's up, Potter" he taunted, "Read all about it."

In his hands was an issue of the Daily Prophet newspaper. The front page read,

 _ **Mysterious Force Stuns Wizarding Community**_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump came upon a mysterious force that threw Minister Cornelius Fudge, Draco Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy out of Hogwarts' great hall after, quite literally, grabbing them by the pants._

 _The only one that seemed to know anything about this was Harry Potter. After disappearing for quite some time, we wonder, could this be the work of dark wizards? Will young Mr. Potter become the next dark lord?_

At this part, Harry was hurt enough to throw the paper at Malfoy as if to say, "Get the hell out of here!" Hermione looked at him knowingly.

"It had to happen sooner or later, Harry," she reminded him.

"I know!" he cried, "I just wish it didn't have to happen this way."

By the time they returned to Hogwarts, Harry's anger had died over and was enjoying the welcome back feast and returning to his four poster bed, where he couldn't be bothered.

Even though Harry's anger had died over, it didn't do much good for Snape. He read the article with a fair bit of interest and even he begun to believe this was true. Then again, what do you expect for the son of his most hated rival?

Because of this, Snape made it his top priority to spy on Harry day after day to try and dig something up. Usually, this was to no avail, as he had learned from Lily not to disturb Harry's musical or quidditch practices or academic studies.

Speaking of which, the alarm in his pants (don't take that the wrong way) wasn't going off as often as it used to, but Snape saw it as an excuse to get Lily's attention. It was by this time that Lily thought Snape was more like her husband the he gave himself credit for.

Little did either he or Harry realize that there was something in the castle that was going to bring them closer together, and I don't mean that intimately. One day, Harry was walking through the corridors when he noticed a rather ornate-looking mirror. On the top, there was an inscription which read,

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

Harry couldn't quite comprehend why this message was there, but his only way to find out was to look into the mirror.

This next bit may come as a surprise, but when he looked into the mirror, it just looked like an ordinary mirror. All he could see was himself with nothing surrounding him or standing to his side or anything. Harry then decided to leave, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something odd about that mirror.

One day, Harry decided to bring Ron and Hermione to see the mirror. He knew that Hermione might have been able to interpret what it meant and that Ron was just looking for something interesting.

"Take a look," he advised them.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Look at me! I'm head girl, and I've passed 10 O.W.L. exams, and…"

But before she could finish, she saw a familiar looking boy with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes standing next to her, wearing the head boy badge.

I hate to say it, but I told you so.

Anyways, Ron took a turn, and what do you think he saw?

"Look! I'm holding the house cup and the quidditch cup. I'm quidditch captain, too! And I've got a contract with the Chudley Cannons! I look good!"

Hermione looked up at the inscription and found out that it read backwards.

"Of course! The inscription is on a mirror! It must read the other way!"

Obviously, when read backwards, the inscription said,

 _I show you not your face, but your heart's desire._

When Hermione found out what it meant, she knew what she had to do about it. She ran to the library to continue studying, while Ron merely shrugged it off and walked out of the room. Harry stayed in the room for quite some time scratching his head. He couldn't comprehend why the mirror had no effect on him, until he heard a familiar voice coming from behind.

"Ah, Harry…"

Harry turned around and saw that Professor Dumbledore was in the room with him.

"I see that you haven't discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised as your friends have," he commented "So I don't trust you realize what it does."

Harry merely shook his head. Dumbledore smiled.

"Let me give you a clue," he continued "The happiest man in the world would look into the mirror and see only himself exactly as he is, and I must admit, I feel fortunate to have that man standing right next to me."

I guess you've figured out who he's referring to, right? I mean, why wouldn't Harry be happy? He had the best of everything. Also, the whole conflict with the mirror isn't his in this story. As he walked out of the room,

Later that night, Snape came into that very room and stood in front of the mirror. And what do you think he saw? Standing next to him was a familiar-looking redheaded woman, with neither of the messy-haired gentlemen or other marauders surrounding them. For the first time in many years, he begun to tear up, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and unfortunately, it wasn't the one he was hoping for.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"I see you haven't quite overcome your pain yet, Severus," Dumbledore observed.

"And what makes you think that?" Severus asked, dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't sell yourself short, my boy" Dumbledore replied. "There may be hope for you yet."

Snape looked up.

"How?" He asked.

"It's come to my attention that young Mr. Potter has discovered this mirror."

"And?"

"What he found was no surprise at all."

Snape merely grimaced at the thought of Harry having it all, and really Harry in general.

"It seemed he was never in need of this mirror to begin with. His happiness exceeds your own."

Obviously Snape had to doubt this, but he let Dumbledore continue.

"As you know Severus, this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth… and I must ask you… to let go of your contempt for life before it destroys you, or worse, that one woman you held so close to your heart."

Usually Snape wasn't one to get his hopes up, or have any other look on his face than his trademark sneer. This time, he wasn't sure whether or not to do either of them.

When he returned to his chamber he thought for a while. He decided to try and contact Lily by less annoying means, but was at a loss for what to say. He felt it best if he not mention Harry and also to not sound too sorry. If he did, she'd know he was faking it.

He wrote,

 _Lily,_

 _Meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at Noon._

 _No questions, just be casual._

 _-Sev._

Snape wrote the last part unwittingly and for a minute, considered fixing it, but reconsidered, thinking that Lily would respond better if he used the nickname he preferred over the other one.

He tied the letter to one of the school owls' legs and sent it off to Liverpool. When it arrived, Lily was curled up in bed with James, until she heard a screeching sound. Wondering how James could be such a heavy sleeper, she awoke and tiredly retrieved the letter. Her energy was restored when she read it.

She quickly scribbled a reply, attached it to the owl's leg, and sent it off. In the morning, Snape awoke and found the owl waiting by his bedroom window. After restoring his energy, opened the letter, which read,

 _Sev,_

 _I'm glad to see you're finally bucking up._

 _-Lily._

For the first time in many years, Snape smiled. It wasn't ecstatic, just casual.

So don't take this the wrong way. Not all of Snape's pride was restored, that wouldn't quite be realistic, but this begun to restore Snape's trust in others and it finally made him believe in a chance at redemption. Not an easy one, but a good one. Only time would tell when.

And notice that I said "when".


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

It was a beautiful day in the late winter. Today was the day that Snape would meet Lily at the Three Broomsticks Inn at the Hogsmeade Village on the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds. It wasn't during the weekend, so Snape didn't have to worry about running into so many students on a visit to the village.

He hadn't made himself up too well, but then again, what do you expect from someone who hadn't shaved in so long. When he entered the inn, he found Lily there waiting for him with a smile. It wasn't her signature smile that was known to touch his heart, but rather her look when she took in his appearance, as if to say, "You can't blame a guy for trying".

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hello yourself," he replied as he noticed who was sitting at the table next to them.

Sitting at that table was none other than Harry himself. Lily had gotten permission from the professors to take Harry off the grounds for this, along with Hermione and Ron. Anyone who watched that might have expected a trademark sneer, but this time, his interest was on the woman in front of him.

"A loss words, Sev?"

Snape nodded dumbly. Could you blame him? After finally meeting casually again…

"Hey," Snape spat as his head shot up "For once, can you write something that goes well for me?"

"I already have," I reply, gesturing to Lily.

That very moment taught Snape never to mess with the narrator. Lily couldn't help burst out laughing when I said that. Hearing the sound of her laughter caused Snape to laugh along unwittingly. It's no surprise when they say that laughter is contagious.

Harry and his friends of course, had to laugh along with them. As they say, "always leave them laughing".

After having a few butterbeers and a few more laughs, Lily was ready to make her way back home. She kissed Harry goodbye before retreating to the fireplace. She thanked Snape before doing something he hadn't expected her to do; she kissed him on the cheek, something she hadn't done since fourth year, before he called her that infamous term.

Later that night, before retreating to bed, Snape did something he hadn't done in quite a few years; he shaved. Feeling he looked so much better clean shaven, he decided to take a shower. His only regret then was washing the cheek that Lily kissed him on.

Soon enough, it was near Valentine's Day. Lily was planning to meet with Snape again, but as friends, of course. This, unfortunately, was something that Sirius had not learned to not complain about.

"How can you even think of being friends with that…" He started

"Sirius, don't," James ordered.

They decided that they should go to the Three Broomsticks again, thinking that if they went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, they'd attract attention, as many young witches and wizards went there on dates.

Unfortunately, their little outing didn't go unnoticed. Some people representing the Ministry of Magic had friends who were good at spreading the wrong kinds of messages, case in point, Rita Skeeter, reporter for local newspaper, The Daily Prophet. She wrote that article about me and saw this as the chance for lightning to strike twice.

Harry's situation up at the school wasn't any better. In the morning, Harry was gathering some strawberry muffins for Hermione, along with her second favorite kind, chocolate chip. He'd also given her a card with scents of chocolate and strawberry, along with vanilla. So many of the girls, particularly the first and second years, became envious of the affection that Harry had given Hermione to the point where his fan mail was overloaded. Everything the girls sent him was literally sealed with kisses, much to Ron's disgust.

One of these love letters was sent Ron's way by one girl, who I'll mention another time.

Shortly after that, it was Mother's Day, which happens in March in the United Kingdom. Harry was beyond excited because he and Hermione were given special permission to go to the Three Broomsticks to have lunch with their mothers. Just before they left, they were cornered by Malfoy. He was holding another newspaper, which headlined,

 _ **Fraternizing With the Enemy?**_

 _The Mother Who Lived, Lily Evans-Potter, was found in the Three Broomsticks having chocolates and tea with Hogwarts' Potions Master and Former Death Eater, Severus Snape. This may be the biggest thing to ever hit the Wizarding World since the discovery of Harry Potter's mysterious force._

 _This may be the first piece of evidence that the Potters may have been a dark family all along._

"Didn't think your mudblood mother could be so much trouble, did you Potter?" he teased.

Harry was so angry, he was beginning to think that maybe the last thing I did to Malfoy would have been more appropriate now.

This may sound like a reference to another fanfiction story, but suddenly, Malfoy's wand and books were replaced by a bow and a set of arrows, and he was stripped of all clothes, except his underwear, which was then replaced by a diaper. If that wasn't enough, he was hoisted in the air for all to see. It wasn't so fortunate for him that everyone had cameras that day, thanks to me.

"My father will hear about this too, Potter!" He sobbed.

"Never gives up, does he?" Harry thought.

Harry just happened to have a camera of his own, so he took a photograph of Malfoy's misfortune and knew exactly what to do with it. When he and Hermione got to the inn, their mothers greeted them with hugs and kisses all over their faces. Hermione presented her mother with her gifts; roses and copies of _A Mother's Guide to the Magical World_. Harry's gifts included lilies, of course, and one special gift; a golden hart shaped broach encrusted with rubies and emeralds to match his mother's hair and eyes.

"Wear it around your neck and you'll feel it glow when I want to say 'I love you'," Harry explained.

Lily was brought to tears and had to hug and kiss Harry all over his face for that. Her tears were changed to laughter when Harry showed her his next gift; the picture of Misfortunate Malfoy.

Your father and godfather are going to love this," she cried.

After a while, it was time to say goodbye. Lily wouldn't let go of Harry for almost a minute before he said he had to. Little did she realize that there was one man outside watching the whole thing. To say this man was heartbroken was saying the least. And just who do you think he was? Few people in the village recognized him, but I think you will when I mention his billowing cloak.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Lily, who had seen the billowing cloak, became somber. She knew the reason he started off was because of one other person sitting at the table with her. She knew hat his was the first time in his life that he witnessed firsthand, the affection between mother and son. This was all coming from the only person he'd ever loved, giving it to her own child.

"Mum..." Harry whispered.

"Come on, let's get you back to school," she replied.

The mothers took their children by the hand and led them back towards the castle. Snape never realized that Lily was following him. People in Hogsmeade were too intimidated by him throwing his cape around to say anything.

When they arrived, the mothers kissed their children on the foreheads, but before they left, Lily had one more thing she needed to do. She saw a familiar figure stalking down the corridors.

The man reached his bed chamber and removed his cloak. He threw the cloak to a darker section of the room and flopped down on the bed. After laying there for a few minutes, he sat up and did something he hadn't done in many years; he cried.

After a few minutes, there came a knock upon the door. In stepped that familiar red headed woman he'd longed to be with for so long. She was relieved that she'd finally caught up to him. She could see the tears in his eyes and this was coming form someone she'd never seen during before. Despite this, she had only one cure for it. She grabbed him but the shoulder and held him in her arms as he cried.

"Lily..." he choked through his tears "I..."

"Shhh..." she soothed. "Sev, it's all behind you now."

Snape felt so at ease in his friend's arms, he was could barely remember the pain he was going through.

Unbeknownst to him, but knowst to us, they were being spied on by one familiar man with long blonde hair, slinking in the shadows. Do I even need to say who this was?

"Oh, isn't this just precious," he chucked to himself, before taking a picture of the whole scene.

When the camera flashed, the culprit left before they could notice him.

He was clutching the hand of a small, spindly creature with green tennis ball-like ears, a pencil-like nose, and long, bat-like pointed ears. Before long, he let go of the creature's plan to get caught up in his evil laughter for a few minutes. heard his master's evil guffawing and formulated a plan of his own; to warn Harry Potter of the impending danger before Lucius Malfoy could actually think of anything.

If you don't recognize this little guy that came out of nowhere, his name is Dobby. He was a house-elf for the Malfoy family, who took whatever abuse was given to him. When he heard that the Potter family was still around, he had hopes and dreams of working for them and leaving this cruel life behind.

If you think it was too late in the game to bring him out of nowhere, remember; some things, most notably the invisibility cloak and the marauder's map, serve no other purpose other than to say, "Hey, remember these?"

Really, I'm just doing this for two reasons. One because, I need a way for Lily and Snape to cement their friendship. Two, I've gone on too long about Snape. This story is about Harry, not him.

Anyways, after dinner, Harry went up to his dorm to find Dobby jumping on his bed. He cleared his throat, Dobby turned and politely introduced himself.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter that terrible things are about to befall him and his mother," Dobby explained.

"What sort of things?" Harry asked "Who's plotting them?"

"Dobby cannot say, sir," He replied "Dobby left before his master could actually plan anything."

"Your master?" Harry queried.

"The master of the wizarding family Dobby serves, sir," Dobby replied

"Well, why can't you sit down to talk," Harry offered.

How do you think Dobby reacted to that?

After bawling his eyes out for less than a minute, just exaggerating there, Dobby regained his composure.

"Harry a Potter is very kind, sir" Dobby remarked "Dobby has always wanted to work for Harry Potter's family."

"So why don't you?" Harry offered.

"This sir..." Dobby explained, gesturing to a pillowcase he wore as a loincloth, "...is the mark of a house-elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be free if his master presents him with clothes."

If you're expecting me to free him myself, don't expect me to peep too early.

After writing that part, as well as a few extra tender moments, I've finally come up with a "kind of" dastardly plan. Lucius and young Drakie-poo would dig up some dirt on some old friends with that picture of one of their tender moments. They'd send it to Minister Cornelius Fudge and pass it off to confirm that a good mother was, in fact, doing more than fraternizing with a Death Eater. Even if the plan made sense, all Fudge cared about was the gold that Malfoy had in his pocket.

I don't even need to describe how that scene played out.

One day, Harry was playing his guitar and singing, as Hermione lay on her stomach, listening intently to his sweet music, don't take that the wrong way. It had been awhile since Dobby came to him and he thought he finally got it out of his head. It did Harry good to get a smile out of Hermione. When she did, he began to wonder if his sister was right that Hermione would be his girlfriend. The whole idea sounded tempting, he was just too embarrassed to talk about it. Still, he had to smile back at her and she had to move close to him.

All of a sudden, a camera flashed again. The two friends looked to find the culprit, to no avail. In a dark corner of the room, a giggling red headed eight year old was clutching a photo from an enchanted Polaroid camera. She then wrote "Girlfriend Alert" in red marker on the white border.

How she got there wasn't my doing.

The next day, Harry received the photo in the mail with "Girlfriend Alert" written all over it. All of a sudden, it grew larger and hovered over the great hall, for all to see. All of the Slytherins howled with laughter, excluding Snape, who was trying to stifle his laughter. The picture then turned into a note, which read,

 _April Fool's, Big Brother!_

Harry wasn't completely humiliated by the whole thing. He would have been if Draco Malfoy did it.

"Hey!" Malfoy just shouted at me.

"Can you hear me now?" I joked.

Malfoy angrily stalked off, to which I replied, "That's right, Drakie-poo! Go running home to daddy!"

If anyone could hi-five me now, it would be most of the Gryffindor boys, so I let my giant hand down from the sky.

Malfoy fumed as he stalked down the corridors like a two year old.

"I've been humiliated for the last time," he grumbled.

"That wasn't so humiliating," I teased.

Malfoy held his wand, but before he could curse me, I stuck one of my giant fingers in his wand. As a result, the wand blew up in his face. Everyone in the Great Hall came to see the explosion. When they arrived on the scene, they saw Malfoy charred and covered in boils, pimples, enlongated teeth, you name it. His clothes were ruined and he was barfing up slugs and all the works.

"Now that's humiliating," I remarked, making everyone laugh even harder. I held my hand out for double hi-fives.

Malfoy, having never been so upset before, disappeared all of a sudden. People were shocked to see this happen, all of a sudden, but were relieved to see him gone.

Ain't I a stinker?

Anyways, Malfoy decided he could never show his face again, until he, his father, and he world's biggest windbag extracted their revenge at the end of the school year.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

The months of April and May went by rather quickly.

In April, most of the kids were glad to be going through wrap up material. But if this were happening in the other timeline, Hermione would say,

"We've got final exams soon," as if to say, "I told you so."

I haven't mentioned that Hermione was still at the top of the class, but do I really need to? Harry, of course, was second only to her, with Ron being third. Hermione judging him to study was something he'd learned to not complain about.

I don't need to bore you by taking about studying, do I? Let's talk about something more interesting, shall we?

It was now near the end of the Quidditch season. Gryffindor was having even more success than ever before, with Harry on the team. After every match they'd win, Harry would get his band together and play in the Gryffindor common room. By this time, they were so popular that they felt they were missing something. It didn't take them long to realize that this whole time, they were without a name. Aside from their music, Quidditch was the thing they seemed to talk about the most, besides Fred and George's pranks. So, they each wrote down their favored positions on a piece of parchment and placed them into Harry's Lucky Lennon hat. "Seeker" was the name they drew from the hat, so they ultimately decided on _The Seekers._ They felt it sounded the best for their style of music, anyways.

Soon enough, it was June. Gryffindor had just won their last match and the team was on the verge of playing in the Quidditch finals, and even closer to winning the house cup.

After that last game, Fred and George hoisted Harry into the air in victory, with the help of James, Sirius, and Remus.

"I don't think I was ever this happy in the other universe," Harry told me.

"You weren't," I replied.

"No wonder I've forgotten all about that mirror," Harry said to himself.

Harry was so happy, it never occurred to him that danger was coming. He was having such a good time playing Quidditch and music that he forgot all about Dobby's warning. It was because of this that he thought maybe Lucky Lennon really was lucky.

But without his burning scar, he really could be in trouble. It wasn't until one day near the end of the school year that Harry discovered what Dobby was trying to tell him. He was walking down the corridors, when, suddenly, he was dragged into a dark corner. He was relieved to find that it was his mother who dragged him there.

"Mum, what are you..." he started.

"Shhh," Lily whispered as she clapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish.

She pulled him into a room where the mirror was located.

"This is the safest room in the castle," she explained. I've already brought your belongings here. I'll have your friends brought here, too."

"How?" he asked.

"Your little friend, here, is very... resourceful," she replied.

She stepped aside and behind her was Dobby.

Dobby hugged Harry's leg and sat him down.

"Harry Potter and his mother are in great danger," he begun. "Dobby's master, his junior, and the minister, Cornelius Fudge will strike tonight."

"But who is your master?" Harry asked.

Dobby disappeared without answering.

"Harry," Lily warned "Don't step one foot outside this room. I'll explain everything to your professors."

"Good Afternoon," a familiar voice drawled.

Snape and Dumbledore stepped into the light. Snape seemed rather wary, while Dumbledore seemed to be his pleased grandfatherly self.

"I'd heed your mother's warning, Potter, and I suggest your little friends do the same," he continued. "After all, we don't want people to think you're... up to something"

Snape winced as he walked out of the room, but the Dark Mark symbol on his arm was almost gone. Before his story begun, all those who had worked for Voldemort had these to signify their loyalty. True, Voldemort was long gone, but those who retained a cruel spirit still had traces of it left.

"Your friends will be arriving shortly, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "Good Luck."

Dumbledore smiled as he walked out of the room. It was by this time that he realized that his role in the Wizarding World would never be over, and his life would always be blessed. I may make the laws, but there are always people to enforce them.

Hermione and Ron were brought in with their pets and belongings. Hermione sat down with her books, while Harry and Ron spent the rest of the afternoon practicing their music. By the end of the day, Hermione and Lily were relaxing on Lily's bed as the boys sang and played Peter and Gordon's _A World Without Love._

They didn't notice Snape walking past the room, but he started listening very intently to the song. He heard the boys sing,

 _Please lock me away_

 _And don't allow the day_

 _Here inside, where I hide with my loneliness_

 _I don't care what they say, I won't stay_

 _In a world without love_

 _Birds sing out of tune_

 _And rain clouds hide the moon_

 _I'm OK, here I stay with my loneliness_

 _I don't care what they say, I won't stay_

 _In a world without love_

Hearing those words made him want to barge in there and stop the music. He no longer had that alarm in his cloak, but he felt another part of him was in control. He simple shrugged it off and walked past the room to go back to his knitting.

But Lily did notice him.

Soon enough, night fell. Dinner was served, consisting of everything Hogwarts had served at any feast, no matter what the occasion. There were some extra things, as well, in case Ron wanted to devour more than he already had.

"He's a lean, mean eating machine," Harry remarked.

"But look at him," Hermione pressed. "You'd think he was eating his last meal."

Harry tried not to stiffen at that.

Once the dinner dishes were cleaned up, the beds were made up. Hermione's bed was right beside Harry's. She piled up some books on their beds for the two of them to study together. Their study sessions from primary school hadn't changed in the slightest, and they were both proud of that.

Ron immediately fell into a deep sleep, Harry fell asleep with a kiss on the forehead from his mother and with Hermione holding his hand. After a while, she felt holding his hand from another bed was too hard and instead, she just crawled into bed with him. She held him in such a safe grasp, she didn't realize she made one fatal error; she forgot to cast a silencing charm. Ron's abnormally loud snoring was sure to expose them.

Soon enough, the door to the room was blasted down.

"BOMBARDA!"

What did I tell you?

Our heroes awoke and in burst Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and a bound Severus Snape, along with a chained up Dobby.

"I'll deal with you later," Lucius spat.

Snape was thrown into the corner and our heroes were cornered themselves. Lucius Malfoy faced Lily with the Cruciatus curse, or the curse that brought excruciating physical pain. After cursing her a few times, Draco Malfoy cornered our golden trio to get more of the glory. He didn't want to let his father have all the fun, and it would have been a good time for, what I call "evil family bondage". Just before Draco could curse them, Lucius grabbed a somber Snape by the arm. His somber expression was obviously directed at Lily.

"Don't forget where your loyalties lie, Severus," he smirked.

"You remember how it was, when all the filthy mudbloods met the same sticky end..." he continued "...at your hands."

"Don't listen to him, Sev," Lily pleaded, to which Malfoy threw another curse.

"Power," he tempted "So much power. All yours for no extra cost, except the lives of those that dared to defy you."

All of a sudden, Snape's face went blank.

"Sev?" Lily called. "Sev!"

Snape was at more of a loss than he'd ever been. It had been more than ten years, but this year he was letting go of his contempt for life, making up with his best friend, and the only one he'd ever had. But now, bad memories were being brought back again; how he was either abused by peers and neglected by parents, how he and his best friend were sorted into different houses, and how he pulled that derogatory word on her. For all he knew, he could end up giving into temptation again. He'd done it several times in the past, but now it was all just a blank.

Malfoy held the smirk on his face, but after a while, he was losing his patience.

"So, what's it going to be?" Malfoy demanded.

"I won't wait forever, Snape," he warned. "And neither will they." He pointed at our Golden Trio who were in the midst of suffering their third Cruciatus curse from Draco Malfoy.

All of a sudden, something snapped. The whole world seemed to freeze, and it felt like his heart had just stopped.

Snape's blank face turned into his trademark death glare. Lucius Malfoy smirked, but Snape merely stood up. He firmly removed his arm from Lucius Malfoy's grasp. He pried Draco Malfoy from his personal torture session and threw him into his father's arms. He took a deep breath and held out his wand.

"Petrificus totalus!" He spat.

Both of the Malfoys were blown to the ground, frozen solid.

Soon enough, Dumbledore arrived with reinforcements, in the forms of McGonagall and Pomfrey, and a rather gristly and unpleasant looking man. This was Argus Filch, the school caretaker. He was always on the lookout for trouble, being a glutton for punishment. Sure, I brought him out of nowhere, but remember, everything in this story comes in the right place at the right time. Snape gathered up our heroes.

"Get then to the hospital wing," he ordered.

Dumbledore smiled.

"What about these two?" Filch questioned.

"I believe punishment is in order, don't you, Argus" Dumbledore replied.

Filch grinned victoriously as he picked up the Malfoys and started for the hospital wing.

"The aurors and the Board of Governors will hear of this at once," Dumbledore promised.

Before they were brought to the hospital, Harry noticed that both the Malfoys dropped their wands. This gave him an idea. He grabbed both wands from the floor and hid them in his pocket.

"Harry, why did you pick those up?" Hermione asked

"Yes, what are you planning on doing with those?" Lily questioned.

"You'll see," Harry replied.

Both Hermione and Lily were in too much pain to argue, and Ron just fell asleep again.

Snape sat on Lily's bed, smiling. For the first time in his life, he felt content.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

The next morning, the group awoke in the Hospital Wing. It felt kind of strange that they'd end up there as a group, but they weren't in the mood for comparing timelines. As soon as they were awake, Madam Pomfrey arrived to give them the necessary potions. She told them they'd have to stay for a couple of days, but Harry was glad that he didn't have to miss the Quidditch finals.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey retreated to her office, Dumbledore and Snape entered the hospital wing. Dumbledore congratulated Snape and sent his best wishes to the group before retreating to his office.

"And one more thing..." he added, "...Thank You, all of you, for restoring my honor. Perhaps the world does still need the good word of Albus Dumbledore."

As soon as Dumbledore was gone, Snape made his way towards Lily's bed.

"Thanks..." she whispered in his ear.

He pulled her into a hug this time. At last, they cemented their friendship. Harry and Hermione held out their hands for each other. They couldn't quite reach, but they still loved the reunion between them.

A few days later, the group was released in time for the Quidditch finals: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

Harry, of course, caught the snitch in the nick of time, but before he did, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Snape was sitting with his family and they were all acting civil to each other, but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that he was actually enjoying the game as he watched it.

A few days later, Harry, Lily, and Snape were called to Dumbledore's office. In stepped some aurors bringing the Malfoys and Cornelius Fudge were before him. Lucius Malfoy still had Dobby clinging to his hand. Dumbledore explained that changes were about to happen. Lucius Malfoy had been removed from the board of governors and was awaiting a trial for his crimes. Draco Malfoy was getting expelled for cursing students.

I, personally, had some interesting plans for him. He was going to get his wand snapped and be forced into living like a muggle, along with his mother.

And here's my favorite part. Minister Cornelius Fudge was forced to admit to being duped and was just about to get sacked.

Oh, sweet victory.

They were brought to Hogwarts so Dumbledore could offer them some sweet parting words. Harry then pulled out Lucius Malfoy's wand with something wooly wrapped around it. He offered it to Malfoy but he handed it to Dobby for safekeeping before his trial. Dobby put his hand on the wooly wrapper.

"Take it off," Harry instructed.

Dobby unwrapped it to reveal... guess what?

"Master has given Dobby a sock!" He exclaimed.

Malfoy grabbed the sock and saw a label sewn into it which read,

Harry Potter

"Good thing I didn't use a pair of underwear," Harry muttered.

Malfoy tried to lunge at Harry, but the aurors dragged him away and took both his and Draco's wands.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" Dobby exclaimed again.

"You know what that means," Harry added.

Dobby's eyes lit up in anticipation. His dream of working for the Potters was coming true.

"You can start right away," Lily promised him.

Yes sir, life was good for all three of them

The next day, Lily brought Harry to Snape's office. Snape was organizing all of his possessions and packing them away into trunks.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I've had a change of plans," Snape replied. "I'm resigning as Potions Master."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"This year I've done what I needed to do," he explained as he gave Lily a smile. "And now I must go out and live my life over."

Lily put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"And guess who's getting his old job?" she sang.

She placed a nameplate on the desk which read,

 _Professor L. Potter_

Harry's face lit up at the thought of his mother teaching at Hogwarts. At the time, he felt no embarrassment about it.

Wait till you get older.

When Harry got back to the Common Room, he gave Hermione the news that his mother was going to be teaching Potions from then on. Ron listened with interest.

"Oh Harry, that's brilliant!" she cried as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Maybe she'll give us whatever marks we want," Ron thought

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"What? I'm just kidding."

Soon enough, the last day of school had come. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall at the closing feast. Everyone was engaged in inconsistent chatter, until Dumbledore tapped his glass to get their attention.

"Another year gone," he begun. "As I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding."

"In fourth place, Slytherin with 312 points."

Oh, what I can't do to these characters.

"In third place, Ravenclaw with 352 points."

I think you've guessed the order this is going to go in.

"In second place, Hufflepuff with 416 points."

And... Here it comes... (Drumroll if you want to. Personally I don't think it really matters, but who cares)

"And in first place, with 487 points, Gryffindor house."

Gryffindor erupted into applause for finally being awarded the House Cup.

"Also, I'd like to announce the resignation of our potions master, Professor Severus Snape. He has left his mark on the history of the school, but will no longer be teaching potions."

Most of the school erupted with applause, except for our Golden trio and most of the Slytherins. The Golden trio knew about Snape reforming, while the Slytherins were unhappy that he wasn't there to favor them anymore...

"Oh shut up!" cried a pug-faced girl from the Slytherin table.

"You shut up!" I retorted.

"No you!" she tried to protest before I put an explosion in her drink, covering her with butterbeer.

"Pansy, were you fighting with the narrator?" asked a girl with a heavy square jaw.

"Well, he started it," she whined.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" I finalized. "Now shut your mouth. Or better yet, get rid of it."

I erased the lips from her face, causing her to jump and stomp around like a two year old.

I love my job.

Anyways, when the feast was over, a part was held in the common room. The Seekers, of course, played their usual gig and when the time came to take their last bow, Harry's hat still stayed perfectly on his head.

"I should get myself one of those," Hermione thought to herself. For once in her life, she was genuinely excited about something besides school, and some other stuff that I mentioned earlier, but they're not really relevant here.

The next morning, after having to watch Ron vacuum another load of breakfast, the three friends made their way down to the coaches, which were taking them to the Hogsmeade station.

After boarding the train and finding a compartment, Hermione popped a book open with Crookshanks curling up in her lap. This book was different than what she usually read. This one was titled, _Magical Hats and Head Coverings: Witches' Edition._

Harry and Ron took out their enchanted Walkmans and each popped in a cassette. Ron listened to one of Ringo Starr's less successful albums while flipping through his Chocolate Frogs trading cards, hoping to get more today. Harry listened to _Beatles for Sale,_ while playing along on his guitar. The horde of them were so preoccupied, they didn't even think about Malfoy's usual visit to their compartments, and it gave them a complete ease of mind knowing he'd no longer be there.

As soon as they pulled into Platform 9 3/4, they were all bursting with ecstasy, don't take that the wrong way. After a long, but exciting year at Hogwarts, it was time to start the summer holidays.

Hermione embraced her parents who presented her with a navy blue beret.

"We had a dental convention in Paris and your mother thought it'd look good on you," Paul explained.

Hermione excitedly put the hat on as her own Lucky Lennon. Also, Paris was someplace she'd always wanted to visit and now she had a token of it.

Ron and his brothers embraced their parents and sister. Ginny was excited about her brothers returning home. She'd no longer be the only child in the house and she'd be joining them at Hogwarts in September.

Harry ran towards his parents, godfather, honorary uncle, and sister, all of who, greeted him with the usual hair ruffles and kisses.

Soon enough it was time to head home. Harry and Hermione were already planning to meet with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys over the summer. The Potters and Grangers made their way home, and both cars pulled into the Potter driveway, as the Grangers were going to be spending the night. Hermione was set up in Harry's room, as usual.

"Don't keep your girlfriend waiting," came a familiar voice.

"Sarah!" Harry retorted.

As night fell, Harry and Hermione laid their hats by their bedsides and fell into a content sleep.

As happy as Harry was, he never forgot that former potions master and how he became content again. He knew he'd be seeing him again, for his story is not over yet.

Unlike Rowling, there won't be stories about every year at Hogwarts. A happy life isn't much to talk about for seven whole years, after all. Some years will be interesting. Some parts of other years will be worth mentioning.

But like I said, the story is not yet over.

Stay tuned and until next time, remember to believe in magic.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
